1. Field
The following description relates to a three-dimensional (3D) display device that may display a 3D image using at least one of a gaze direction of a user or a gravity direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a 3D display device for displaying 3D images has been commercialized. The 3D display device is utilized in homes, offices, and commercial fields, and the use of the 3D display device is expanding to various fields such as medical institutions or military organizations, for example.
The 3D display device may display a volume-rendered object in a 3D space. In this instance, the 3D display device may display a 3D image, based on a local reference frame of the 3D display device.